Trasfer Students
by Yume E. Yui
Summary: Two girls appear on the yu-gi-oh! scene, and one of them has a secret. A secret so deep that her own twin doesn't know about it. When Seto Kaiba finds this lost girl he is confronted with strange feelings. *13+14 up* *O.o leave me alone I updated!! *
1. Transfers

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
Welcome my crazy fans. . . I know ya'll want me to update the other fics I have up. But I **had** to have this one! Okay? Please don't be mad!  
Mahina Jaz Tanzir helped me out a bit, but I did a lot of the work too!   
Now before I upload the next chapter, I want five reviews! If I don't get five I ain't updating this fic anymore, which is gonna suck for all those who like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter One: New Students - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
Two girls sat on their knees at a Japanese-style table. They both bore bright green eyes and long blond hair that reached down to their elbows. They weren't exactly Japanese, but they had lived there ever since their parents got divorced and their father moved to Japan. They were twins, mirror images of one another on the outside. On the inside they were two different people.   
Their father sat behind them proudly. His body dressed in a dull-colored kimono made for a man. His daughters each wore a kimono made especially for them. Each matching their perfect complexion.   
The first of the daughters, Yume, wore her hair up in a fancy bun and had it crowned with babies breath and small cherry blossoms. Her back was slouched and her eyes narrowed in her head. Her face was void of make-up and showed the perfect features of her anger. Her fingers constantly squeezing and un-squeezing a stress ball (this was to keep her from attacking the next person who walked in the door. Let's just say she didn't want to be there.)   
The second daughter, Mahina, had pulled her long hair into braided pigtails; this action had greatly confused her father. Her face was painted with skin toned make-up and was un-noticeable to people. Her back was straight and her eyes staring at the empty space on the wall. Let's just say she didn't quite know why she was where she was. (She was drawing when father had informed her earlier. We call it ADD in this country, but she was just drawing a picture of her current obsession, Kurama.) The girl looked up occasionally, starry eyed over her daydreams. (The kinds that are filled with hot men and more random things than "Alice In Wonderland")  
The proud Father turned his attention to the attitudes of his daughters, concerned. He cleared his throat, "Yume, wont you smile? You want to make an approachable impression at the least."  
The girl shot a sharp glare at her father before digging her nails into the stress ball. The weary man sighed and silently hoped he could encourage the headstrong Mahina to behave. Though she was more temperamental than Yume, Yume was far more stubborn when her mind was made up.  
Before he could ask her how she was feeling, though, Mahina broke out of her trancelike state of mind and spoke.   
"Ummm. . . Father, why are we here?"  
Both Yume and their father stared incredulously at the inquiring girl.  
"She must have tuned you out again. . ." Yume smirked.  
"Remember that discussion we had about me setting up an Omiai?" The father began.  
Mahina's mouth dropped wide open. "NANI?! That's what this is?!"  
"Sen'el!" Yume shushed her twin in the Ancient tongue the girls had grown up speaking. It was an Egyptian language, never lost among some family, even after they had moved to Japan.   
"You do realize, father, that you have destroyed what little pride I had left in me," Mahina grumbled.  
He ignored the quirk and spoke again. "Both of you, I want to hear no foul words tonight!" He looked pointedly at Yume, "Whether it be your tongue," the gaze switched to Mahina, who had mastered many different languages, "or otherwise."  
"Shit," Yume sneered.  
"YUME!"  
"It slipped!" Yume's eyes shifted towards the ceiling and she cursed under her breath. "Dumb ass; fucking father."  
"I heard you!" Mahina said in a sing-song voice. Yume's hands clenched closer to the stress ball, which popped and spilled sand under the table.  
The father looked relieved. If Mahina was teasing she must have been in an okay mood. On the other hand, there where those oh-so-inconvenient mood swings. . .  
At that moment, a disgruntled male figure stalked through the door, followed by a separate figure that was about half the first persons height. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou.   
Seto Kaiba glared daggers at the shorter boy who had forced him onto this little escapade. 'Yugi' His mind hissed the name; there was going to be hell to pay!  
The next person to walk in was a tall Egyptian man with light brown hair. He was being pushed into the room by a young woman.   
"Isis!" The guy whined softly.   
"No, Malik!" Isis scolded.  
Instead of Isis's face, he saw the white rabbit's! "IM LATE! THE QUEEN WILL BEHEAD ME!." Then Yume took out a pipe and turned into a giant caterpillar as she began to smoke!   
Mahina shook the images out of her head and looked at the four people sitting in front of her. Yume gave her a confused look and then slid her own glass of sake closer to her sister.   
"No don't make it worse!" Mahina yelled covering her eyes with her hand. The two men looked at Mahina for a moment and then shook their heads.  
"I claim that one!" Malik yelled pointing at Yume all of a sudden.  
"Damn it!" Kaiba cursed raising a clenched fist into the air. "You'll pay!"   
Yume's father shook his head and placed it in his hands; it was going to be a long Omiai.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume and Mahina pulled their school uniforms over their heads and ran towards the kitchen.  
"First day in a new school and we're late!" Mahina yelled grabbing her book bag.   
"Hey, relax!" Yume smiled. "We're seniors! They'll be understanding!"  
"I hope you're right," Mahina shoved her shoes on and followed Yume out the door. They ran as quickly as their feet could carry them.   
Mahina and Yume sat panting in the office. They had arrived just in time for the first bell; just in time to find out they would be escorted to their homeroom. Mahina and Yume should've known the drill, they had been to a new school for almost every grade since junior high.   
"Follow me," the vice-principle smiled leading the girls off to their home rooms. She handed each one a schedule and Yume reviewed hers while she went down the halls.   
"Advanced Literature and a free block," Yume whispered to herself.   
"Are those the only ones you have outside of the homeroom?" Mahina asked softly.  
"Hai," Yume nodded her head. "You got anything different?"  
"Iie, It's all normal classes. I ain't a dork like you," Mahina teased her twin sister. The vice-principle stopped in front of a dark red door and she pushed it open. The chattering students inside sat silent and watched as the two girls walked into the room. The teacher in front of the room smiled politely and welcomed them. Yume looked back and the vice-principle was gone.  
"Please introduce yourselves," the teacher smiled.   
"Watashi wa Hikaru Yume," Yume bowed. "Hajime." [1]  
"Watashi wa Hikaru Mahina," Mahina bowed as well. "Hajimemashita."   
Yume's eyes caught the light brown hair and purple eyes of the man she had met a few nights ago at her Omiai. They made contact and Malik stood up and yelled something at her in Egyptian. (I'll translate, I'll translate)  
"What the hell are you doing here!" Yume yelled at him.   
"What? I go to this school! You should answer your own question!" Malik sneered.  
"You vile creature!" Yume pointed at the man.   
"Me, vile? I think you have it all wrong. You are nothing but a weak woman!" Malik yelled. Yume's eyes narrowed into slits and she jumped forward to attack the taunting Egyptian. Her sister's hand reached up and grabbed Yume's wrist restraining her. Yume let out a snarl and ripped away jumping forwards. She ran past Kaiba's desk, whom of which caught her around the waist and across the chest.   
"Calm down! You can do this after school!" Kaiba whispered harshly into Yume's ear. She paused for a moment then gave up. "Better?" Kaiba asked in a normal voice.   
Yume nodded in defeat.  
"Yume! Malik! Take your seats!" The teacher yelled. Yume shot a glare at Malik and moved towards an empty seat. Mahina and Kaiba stared at each other for a few moments and then Mahina sat down at an empty desk.   
Yume sat with her head on her desk and her arms hanging over the sides. She was stuck behind a silent Seto Kaiba and an annoying Katsuya Jounouchi. Occasionally Yume would look over to her sister, who was sitting between Anzu and Yugi; she was happily drawing. She let out an exasperated sigh and then caught a soft smile coming from Malik.   
Yume raised an eyebrow at him.  
'What are you lookin' at?' she asked him using her mind.  
'What? You can talk to people through minds?'  
'Yeah, yeah. Why are you looking at me funny?'  
Silence.  
'Fine I'll just go back to sleeping!' Yume cut off the connection, much to Malik's dismay.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Finally the lunch bell rang and the kids piled out of the class room. Yume shuffled behind, and then her twin with her new group of 'friends'.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Seto Kaiba sat alone eating his lunch. He paused from his meal and watched as Yume piled her tray onto the table and then sat in a seat.  
"Normally I sit alone. . ." Kaiba trailed.  
"Well not while I am around," Yume said. "I refuse to hang around with my sister and her group of 'friends'." Yume shuttered when she said the words. "They're way too happy." Yume gave a side-long glance at the group of laughing teens. Her face portrayed a different message than her words. It looked as if she was about to cry. Kaiba watched without emotion for a few moments.  
"Your face doesn't show your feelings," Kaiba said finally. Yume looked up from her lunch.  
"What?" She snorted, all the sadness disappeared. "I think not!"  
'So you're a difficult shell to break?' Kaiba thought. 'This could prove to be a good friendship.'   
"Well you look more sad than disgusted."  
"And you would know?" Yume crossed her hands over her chest. Kaiba gave her a dumbfounded look.   
"You're the one talking to the social outcast in this school," Kaiba stated.  
"You! A social outcast?" Yume pointed and then silent laughed to herself. "Seto Kaiba, CEO of Japan's most prosperous company." Yume laughed. "I bow at your feet and worship you."  
"How low?" Kaiba whispered.  
"Low? LOW!" Yume looked at him puzzled. She thought about it for a moment. "Let's see. . . low how? The fact that I would rather be stuck with a genius hunk for a husband? Or low because I don't care how much money someone makes?" Yume thought aloud. She grabbed her tray and bag, which Kaiba hadn't noticed before. "Well, Kaiba-kun. This is the part where I go: 'wow, Seto Kaiba. You need to get your mind straightened out.' Then I bid you a farewell and find a good spot to take a nap in during my free period." She waved softly and disappeared into the crowd of the lunch room.  
Kaiba looked dumbfounded at the spot where she used to stand.   
"Did she say free period?" Kaiba blinked and then ran after her.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Meanwhile Mahina and her group of 'friends' were eating lunch.  
"So where are you guys from?" Yugi looked at Mahina.  
"I was originally from Egypt," Mahina caught Malik's attention, "but our family moves around a lot. So I haven't seen the sands since I was 12."  
"What about your sister? Are you two twins?" Jounouchi asked.  
"Yea, I dyed my hair red. I love the color red," Mahina stroked a lock. "She's a little messed up in the head. She has a little anger problem."  
"Anger?" Anzu looked at her new friend.  
"Yeah, she has to see a shrink every month." Mahina placed her finger on her lips. "You'd think after two years they'd figure out what's wrong with her."  
"Maybe she's lonely?" Jounouchi offered.  
"Maybe," Mahina sighed. "But it won't matter much once the papers are signed. She's probably gonna be married to Malik-kun."  
"Why him?"  
"Something about my father and his father. I don't know," she shook her head, "I don't pay much attention."  
"Yume is a social outcast!" Malik whispered to himself. Just then there was a loud laugh coming from Yume. She was standing with her bag in hand and talking loudly. She ran off leaving Kaiba stunned.  
Yugi let out a laugh.   
"She can't be that weird, she left Kaiba-kun stunned."  
"You must admit, it's good to see some expression," Honda added to the conversation. Mahina and the rest of the group nodded and stood up. Then headed off towards class.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Kaiba's hand tightened over the handle of his bag. The final bell had just rung and he was working up the nerve to talk to Yume. Her hands were busy packing a pad of paper back into her bag along with a small case of pencils. A strand of her hair fell over her eyes and she proceeded to place it behind her ear.   
She let out a sigh and then pulled out a small deck. It looked a lot like duel monster cards.  
'Duel monsters?' Kaiba asked himself.   
Yume flipped through them carefully and then sighed disappointedly and walked off with her bag in tow. Yugi and his friends were walking, with Mahina in tow.  
"Yume-chan!" Mahina yelled. Yume looked up distraught for a moment and hid the cards in her coat sleeve. "We're going to Yugi's! You wanna come?"  
"No, go ahead," Yume said back. "I am going to take a short walk and then go home. I am not feeling well."  
"Must've been the food!" Mahina laughed. "Bye!" She waved and the group headed off. Yume was going to go that way, but she turned on her heel and walked the other way. Kaiba followed her.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Mahina's eyes browsed the game shop Yugi's grandfather owned.  
"This are really rare!" Mahina smiled.  
"Do you like duel monsters?" Honda looked at Mahina.  
"No, I am not very good," she paused. "You should duel my sister, she used to be really good. Then when she started gathering attention she just stopped. Like she was pissed at the world. Father said the game was bad for her and then locked her in her room."   
"You think something is going on between Yume-chan and your father?" Anzu looked at Mahina.  
"No, it's nothing. They never fight." Mahina smiled.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume sat on the middle of a bridge. It was a small foot bridge, she loved to sit and think there. Her fingers moved around the edges of the cards and she hummed softly to herself. A smile was planted on her face.  
Kaiba watched with interest.  
'Why wasn't she like this at school?' Kaiba looked at the half-singing Yume.   
"Yume," a man smiled placing his arms on the railing of the bridge. He seemed to come from nowhere. Yume jumped and tried to hide the cards in her sleeve again.   
"Otousan," she said almost breathless. Her head moved and she looked at her feet. She bowed softly.   
"I see you were playing with those silly cards again," he looked at his daughter.  
"They aren't silly. They are the only thing I have left. Why do you insist on locking me in my room?" She said. "I loved the thrill of dueling. It was such a rush! You're wrong." She smiled and then noticed her comments were a mistake.   
A frown stretched over her father's face. He stood straight and stared right into Yume's eyes.   
"What is it you said?" He looked at her.   
"Nothing, I am sorry!" Yume apologized. Her face went pale and a hand came up and smacked her across the cheek. "Otousan! Please!" Yume cried. "I meant no offense. I wasn't thinking."  
"I know you weren't thinking. Mahina is a better child then you'll ever be! You are worthless. Ever since then!" Yume's father yelled.  
"Is that what this is about?" Yume shrieked. "We've been running from your past all this time! Is that why I've never been able to make friends, to be noticed? Because my success is making you jealous." Yume let tears flow down her face. "I may not be as strong as she was, but at least I try! Unlike you!"  
That was the final straw. Yume's father pulled his arm back and swung it wildly against Yume's head, hitting her temple just right. She let out a gasp of pain and fell sideways into the lake. Her screams silent as she passed out.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Kaiba watched as Yume was hit across the cheek. Her father was truly cruel.  
'What does Yume mean by 'she'?' Kaiba thought. He watched as Yume tried to build a wall around herself with words, but it was no use. Her father ripped it apart and knocked her off the bridge and into the crystal water.   
When Yume didn't come up for air Kaiba worried. He ripped off his coat and shoes as fast as he could manage, all the while running towards the bank of the river.  
The cold water felt like knives against his skin, hot fire. His head ached with the sudden change and he looked around for Yume. He ran out of air.  
It took him three dives to find Yume. On the fourth he held onto her wrist and pulled her up from the depths of the river; thank god it was shallow. He cradled her in his arms and swam over towards the river bank, with only his feet to help him there.   
Yume's chest throbbed and she began to regain consciousness.  
"Stay still," Kaiba whispered. "Be still."   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume's head dipped and spun in a lazy effort to control her inner ear. The liquids inside swished around and moved; the damned shit wouldn't settle.   
Kaiba placed Yume onto the bank and then hosted himself fully out of the water. She sat up abruptly trying to control the rasping coughs that tore at her lungs. Kaiba handed her his handkerchief and she covered it with river water and blood. She handed it back with an apology and refused to take off her soaking coat.   
All the while her head fighting to control balance.   
Yume fell forward and let out a soft shriek. Kaiba, thankfully, caught her. Her hands groped lazily for solid ground, but it was all spinning.   
"Here," Kaiba said rolling up his coat and placing it down. He pushed her head towards the make-shift pillow and she sat until her head calmed.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Where's Yume?" Mahina asked walking through the door of her house.  
"She dropped by and said she was going to a friends. Don't worry, I am sure she'll be back soon enough," Mahina's father smiled.  
"Oh, okay." Mahina looked for Yume's book-bag, if she had really stopped by she would've left it. When she found it missing she stared at her father, who was unusually happy. She shook it off as a reflex and moved towards the couch switching on the TV.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^ So? Did you like it? Yes, yes? Well review! Review and I'll write more!   
  
Bai-Bai! 


	2. Am I her?

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~   
  
^ ^! I am back! I can't believe you all reviewed so fast! Well This chapter is really short. . . but hopefully addicting! ^ ~  
I am sorry. But Mahina didn't help with chapter. It's a little poem I concocted, but hey, it might fit!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui - - Chapter Two: Am I her? - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
. . . . . .Loathing is thy sweet divine. . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . .Obstacles cannot stop this. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . .Vile is distrust and cruel is jealousy. . . . . .  
. . . . . . Evil cannot exist without the good. . . . . .  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume danced upon the idea in her head so many times over. But whatever it was she thought would work, wouldn't.  
"You need to stop living in fantasy!" Yume cried to herself. She slammed her fists on the counter top and looked at her face through the mirror.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
. . . . . . Loving is thy sweet end. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Of time and place to throw to waste. . . . . .  
. . . . . . Someone please push me close. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Someone please don't leave. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Kaiba had given her a room for the night, along with fresh clothes. Yume wouldn't accept his large guest room with red silk sheets and a full-sized bathroom. Instead she settled for a small one in the corner, one with a small bathroom and a view into the gardens.   
It was far away from any servants and the footsteps of normal travel.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
. . . . . . Answer me now and. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Never forget the old. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Difficult times we had together. . . . . .  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
A silence filled the room; a deafening silence that tore apart Yume's mind. She needed something to break, something to make her feel all right again.   
Tears ran through her eyes and she stared at them flow. They were pitiful. The sign of weakness; at least it was like that in Yume's mind. She looked at the long golden locks and bright blue eyes. The small half-rounded nose. The freckles that mixed with her pale skin.   
Yume pulled out her contacts and watched her now green eyes flex in the light. She could see without the contacts; they were to hide color. They were to help her look more like her damned sister.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
. . . . . . Go now, I won't forget such . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Extreme betrayals sting my brain, where . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Nocturnal demons sleep . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
. . . . . . Tell your son your many lies . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Let light fall upon the grass again . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Expel the evil from within, there is no more pain to feel . . . . . .  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Mother!" Yume whispered. Her fingers traced the outline of her cheek bone on the mirrors surface. "My face!" Yume paused. "My eyes!" Yume whispered. "My hair!" She cried. "I look too much like her!" Yume yelled. She slammed her fist on the counter again and ripped all the crap from it's surface. The bottles and soaps went crashing to the floor and let out a loud clatter. Yume paused looking at her hands.  
"My hands? They are like hers." She gasped in horrible memories. Untouched scars. Scars that wouldn't heal. "My body!" She cried in a half-gasp. "They are hers!" Yume let out a cry as memories came flooding into her brain.   
"Who is she! I can't remember!" Yume yelled in outrage.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
. . . . . . Fly away from this place. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
. . . . . . Await your love in quiet space. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . Tell her how you've never felt. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
. . . . . . Experience what life is with love, loss, and gentle fate . . . . . .  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
She found a bottle on the counter top. It had escaped her before. "Glass?" She smiled insanely throwing the bottle to the ground. When it bounced instead of shattering she hissed envy.   
"How is it you can escape unharmed?" Yume cried. "Or is it because you have no past?" Gingerly Yume picked up the bottle and placed it back on the counter. "Or is it you escape unharmed because you have someone to love you?" Tears were a new on her face, this time they were not tears of anger.   
Only sorrow.  
"Maybe I am breaking from the inside out."  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
O.o. . . I see some stirring developments. O.o; what will happen next? I guess you're just gonna have to give me five more reviews to find out.   
Sorry it was so short. . . but this felt like a good stopping point.  
Please tell me if the poem worked. . .  
  
Owari! 


	3. Twin Thoughts

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Hello! I got about five reviews. . . so now it's time to update. I hope you are all thoroughly confused. . . don't worry everything will come out in due time.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui - - Chapter Three: Twin thoughts - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Mahina sat silently at her desk. The first bell was due to ring in any moment; yet two faces were missing. Kaiba's and Yume's.   
'Sister, you didn't come home. Where are you?' Mahina thought.   
Normally she was a strange and out-going girl with a blonds brain. Today she was too worried to be stupid.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Silently Kaiba walked into the room with books in one hand and a bag in the other. Behind him trailed Yume. Her green eyes were hidden under a veil of her hair. What little expression you could see was covered in make-up. Make-up designed to hide the dark circles under eyes; she wasn't sleeping well.   
Mahina almost let the heavy tears that filled her eyes. Something happened to Yume. Was it Kaiba's fault? Mahina shot the brunette a glare. Instead of being at his seat he was seen placing a few of Yume's books on her desk. So he was helping?   
Mahina stood from her seat and ran to her sister.  
"Yume! Are you okay? You didn't come home last night," Mahina said carefully. Yume looked at her sister and smiled.  
"Yeah, I am sorry I worried you." Yume's smile was forced. "I was helping a friend out and before I knew it the sun had sunk in the sky. I was really far from home, so Kaiba-kun offered me a bed for the night."  
"You were with Kaiba-kun?" Anzu asked, suddenly appearing at Yume's side.  
"No, I bumped into him."  
"And he just offered you a bed?" Jounouchi looked at Yume and then at Kaiba.   
"Are you sure it was really Kaiba-kun? He just doesn't go around offering beds to people." Yume tensed when her web of lies caught her.  
"It was Mokuba's idea," Kaiba said. "I don't normally let stupid girls stay at my house, but Mokuba insisted."   
'Thank you,' Yume thought in her head. She let out a sigh of relief. She looked up and caught Malik's confused face. 'He almost looks as if he's worried,' Yume blinked.   
'Are you alright?' Malik asked Yume as the bell rung.   
'Why should you care?' Yume asked in a mundane tone. 'You didn't seem to care too much a few days ago.'  
'Yume-chan, you should be in bed.' Malik pressed her. Yume blocked him and class begun.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
At lunch Yume caught Malik staring at her.   
'Yume, are you sure?' Malik asked again. Yume looked up from her lunch. She was sitting silently with Kaiba. 'You look as if you're going to cry! Tell me what happened?'   
Yume wouldn't answer. Mahina stared at her twin for a few moments and then at Malik. Their gaze locked on one another.   
'Just leave me alone!' Yume yelled in Malik's head. She stood up abruptly and ran off. Kaiba looked back at Mahina with questioning eyes. His blue orbs catching Malik's worried expression. He stood up and walked towards the Egyptian.  
"Malik-kun," Kaiba looked at him.  
"Kaiba-kun," Malik responded.  
"What's going on? This is hurting you more than it should."  
"Just stay out of it! This is none of your business!" Malik whispered harshly. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."  
"I think you should back off, Malik-kun. Yume is mine!" Kaiba retorted.   
"Yours?" Malik whispered. "She's been mine for longer than you could ever know. Keep your hands to yourself or I might have to cut them off."  
"I'd like to see you try!" Kaiba sneered.   
Mahina blinked a few times and watched the two men fight over Yume. Which ever one lost was not going to be happy.   
"You make it sound as if my sister is a prize!" Mahina stated aloud.  
"A prize?" Malik sneered. "What could give you that idea?"  
"You're going to brawl over a girl! If that isn't competition I don't know what is," Mahina said crossing her arms over her chest.   
"I want no possession of your sister, Mahina. I just wish that she is alright. I am afraid you have stepped onto some soft ground. Yume has not been all there since that accident."   
"Accident," Mahina said the word faintly as if she didn't remember. "I wasn't there!" Mahina began to stare at the ground. "If that's what this is about, I can't help. I can't help my own sister." Mahina began to cry. "I am so useless." Mahina turned on her heel and ran off.   
"Malik-kun," Kaiba looked at Malik. "You should tell me what's going on. I want to help one of them. If not Yume, then Mahina."  
"You are certainly determined to help these girls out."  
"I heard Yume screaming at her reflection last night."  
"What did she say?"  
"She kept screaming, 'I look like her! Am I she? Who is she?' Over and over again." There was a pause. "When I found her this morning she was passed out on the bed with a bottle of sleeping pills in her hand."  
"Is she alright?" Malik's face suddenly flushed in worry.  
"Yes, thank god she didn't overdose." Malik let out a sigh of relief and sat down.  
"You really do love her, don't you?"  
"If only she could remember the accident. Once she does that she can finally stand up to her father."  
"She tried to last night," Kaiba paused, "if it weren't for me she'd be dead."  
"For that Kaiba I owe you my own life, for that alone."  
Malik and Kaiba stood up and walked off. They wished to find a more private place; considering both had a free period next block.  
Something had to be done. If not, Yume would fall apart at the seams.  
"Let's just hope it isn't too late, Kaiba-kun," Malik whispered to his new companion.   
"Lets hope."  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Ii desu ka? You like? ^ ^ hopefully! Go ahead and give me suggestions, I love them!   
Please review!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	4. Mother, I look like you

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
I am back! This chapter isn't my favorite, but it's got a lot of key pieces you'll need. So read it, I promise it won't be too painful.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Four: Mother, I look like you - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Things were quiet for a few weeks. Slowly everything fell into a pace. Malik brought Yume to she his sister Isis, and quietly they formed a frail friendship. It was a nice time though, Yume would smile occasionally and if Malik was lucky he could get her to laugh.   
The process of putting her back together was painful. Especially since Yume wished they would leave her alone. Nightmares began in those weeks and her lost memories came flooding back into her brain. Some nights she would lie sleepless in her room with only a candle lit to chase the demons away.   
But it never seemed to work.   
School went painfully slow and Yume excelled in her classes. Her mind focusing on each subject with ease and grace. Always by her side was Malik. For some odd reason he felt an obligation to be near her. But he also let her be her own person. He wanted to help her, but only she could help herself.   
Things stayed the same for the most part. The only thing missing was the bond between Yume and Mahina. The thick bond they had was being pulled apart thread by thread each day.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Yume!" Mahina yelled at her twin. Yume's grip tightened over her books and she spun to face her sister.   
"Mahina," she tested the name as if it hadn't been spoken before.   
"Sister I haven't talked to you in over a week. Are you alright. You should come home." Yume frowned.  
"I can't go home."  
"Why not?" Mahina demanded. "You have to go home."  
"I will not go home. You do not understand. You will never understand," Yume said softly.   
"I understand well enough! Come home!" Mahina commanded. Yume lowered her head and shook it side to side.   
"I wish I could, but I am an outcast."  
"By who?"  
"Go and ask our father. If he will not tell you, then no one will."   
Malik had appeared at Yume's side. He gave both twins a sorrow-filled gaze and then walked off with Yume. Seto Kaiba placed a soft hand over Mahina's shoulder.  
"I know it hurts," Kaiba said softly.  
"Tell me, Kaiba-kun. Tell me what is going on."   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Would you like a ride today?" Malik asked, as he did every other. His hand fell onto the seat of his motorcycle.   
"I want to, but I don't want to go back to your house."  
"Do you want to be alone?"  
"Not today. Today I am ready for your presence."  
"I've been waiting for you to say that."  
"I know." Yume and Malik hoped onto his motorcycle and rode off.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Are you serious?" Mahina whispered choking on tears.  
"I am sorry," Kaiba apologized.   
"Yume, my twin's name?"  
"They are the same."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yume-chan is your sister, but her spirit has been shattered. Her mind, everything."  
"All because she looks like my mother?"  
"An exact replica."  
"Exact?"  
"Down to the last DNA strand." Kaiba looked at Mahina. Her eyes widened as she recalled the truth.   
"A clone? Why?" Mahina asked.  
"Go and ask your father, he is the true brain behind this all. I cannot tell you his motives; even I am clueless on them." Kaiba turned to leave. Mahina stretched out her hand and grabbed Kaiba's wrist.   
They stood quiet for a few moments. Kaiba heard Mahina's silent tears behind his back. He turned and brushed them away.   
"Seto!" Mahina cried jumping into the brunette's chest. Where she sobbed quietly.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~   
  
Malik and Yume were alone in the park. It was well past sunset and no one wandered through the gardens; accept for them.   
"Yume-chan are you okay?" Malik asked. He asked her everyday, and everyday the answer was a simple; 'yes, of course.' Today Yume stopped in her tracks when she heard his question.   
"Am I okay?" She asked herself the question. "Malik?" He looked at her. "I don't know if I am okay."  
"What's bothering you?" Malik moved to face Yume.  
"I don't know if I'll ever be okay," Yume tip-toed over her words. "It hurts knowing you are simply a lap experiment." There was a pause and Yume sucked up her tears. "It hurts to know that you were created to replace the mother your father lost."  
"You are more than a replacement. You are a person just like anything else."  
"But I am her! There are no differences." Yume looked at her hands in the dim light. "My hair, my eyes, my face. All of it is her, none of it is me." Yume's tears began to flow.   
"Yume-chan, don't think of yourself like that. You're thoughts are different, your personality. Your soul is different," Malik placed his hand under Yume's chin. She looked up at him through a veil of hair.   
"My body is hers, therefore it has always been fair game."  
"Fair game? Yume-chan, is there something you aren't telling me?" Malik lifted her chin so he got a good view of her face. Her frame felt so fragile against his hand. Fragile enough to break in half with a blow to the head. It had almost happened once before. Would it happen again.   
"Malik," Yume looked at him.  
"Yes?" he questioned. Instead of giving him an answer Yume wrapped her arms around him.   
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~   
  
So you like it so far? I haven't had anyone tell me their suggestions yet. I would love to hear from you.  
Owari! For now! ^ ~  
Review! Please!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	5. How can I tell you 'I love you' ?

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
: P, hello again my faithful readers. I am defiantly thinkin' it's time for another random update. This chapter, I must warn you, is fluffy! #.# so there!  
^ ^, oh well, please enjoy.   
~Owari  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Five: How can I tell you 'I love you'? - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume sat in her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes watched the shadows that were cast by her candle.   
Nothing could make her nightmares stop.  
They haunted her dreams.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
~Flash back~  
"Yume!" Her father looked at the girl as she prepared dinner. Mahina had been out late that night with a group of friends. "Yume, why do you ignore me?"  
Yume's hands stirred the soup slowly. She concentrated on it as best she could.  
"You didn't let go and hang with my sister and her friends. I never get to go out anymore." Yume knew these words were worth a beating, but she said them anyway.  
"I see," her father said moving towards his daughter. He moved behind her and wrapped his hand around her waist. He bent down and kissed the child's neck. Yume let out a growl in her throat and pulled away. Her hand came up and pushed her father off her.   
"I am not your toy."  
"How dare you?" Her father scolded Yume. "I created you to replace your mother. You will obey," he glared. Yume spun on her heel and stared back at her father.  
"I will not be your toy!" Yume sneered. Her father didn't talk instead he moved forward a few paces and faced Yume. His eyes slanted and he pulled his daughter close to him. Yume let out a disgusted sound as her father's excitement pushed against her thigh.   
Yume tried to push away, but her father was too strong. His free hand trailed up her thigh and up the skirt she was wearing and past her underwear. Yume struggled to get free, but her efforts were futile.   
~end of flash back~  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Tears trailed down Yume's cheeks and she tried to push away the thoughts. She sniffled in the darkness.  
The shadows danced on and a soft knock fell onto the door.  
"Come in," Yume said through her tears. The door slid open and Malik's face peered in from the darkness. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door facing Yume.  
"I wish I could dry those tears, but I don't know how," Malik sighed in the darkness. "I came to ask your advice, Yume. I have a problem and you're the only I know who can help."  
"I'll try," Yume said wiping away as many of her tears as she could. Malik moved to the end of Yume's bed, his back facing Yume.   
"I know this girl. Lately I've noticed she's been distressed. I don't know how to help her. Do you know, Yume, the best way for me to tell this girl I love her?" Malik's voice was devoid of any emotion.   
"I guess you could just tell her," Yume said. "Or instead of using words you can hold her in your arms. I bet she'd like that. If she's distressed, she probably has some hidden demons. I think she might like someone to help her chase them away."   
"You think she'd like that?" Malik asked. Yume nodded behind him.   
"I think she would."  
"Yume?"  
"Yes, Malik."  
"I think I love you," he said softly. Yume was silent. "Yume?" Malik turned to face her. His eyes fell on her green orbs. Tears fell from them; she was crying. Malik moved closer, his face flushing with concern.  
"Yume, are you okay?"  
"I can't sleep," Yume said. "The darkness will consume me." Malik wrapped him arms around Yume and pushed her down to lay next to him. His hand came up and stroked her hair.  
"I'll protect you from them, forever."   
Yume sobbed into Malik's chest.   
Malik comforted the distressed girl.  
The night fell darker and Yume had almost fallen asleep.  
"Malik," she whispered with sleep pulling on her.  
"Yes?"  
"You smell good," she let out a chuckle and then fell asleep.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^;; I know it was short; aren't they all? Read and review onegai!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	6. Differences

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
This chapter is gonna be a short one I am afraid. . . but I uploaded two chapters to make ya'll happy. Please review. . . T-T I am sick ::sniffle:: and reviews would make me feel so much better.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Six: Difference - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Mahina sat silently at her desk. There was a chatter between the students. Mahina peered over at Kaiba, who gave her a soft smile and then turned his attention back to his book.   
  
The teacher sat at her desk silently. Her attention focused on grading papers. The door opened creaking on the old hinges. An Egyptian woman walked into the room: Isis.   
  
Her blue eyes scanned the classroom and then turned their attention to the teacher. She bent down and whispered something to the teacher. There a few soft nods past between the two and silent words. Then the teacher shuffled through papers and pulled out a small stack of what looked like homework.   
  
Isis thanked her and left; leaving the class speechless.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Malik sat with his sister at their kitchen table; each with a cup of coffee. It was early in the morning, but Isis was dressed. Her hands were slipped around the coffee mug to keep them warm. Her face was set grimly.   
  
"And you're sure?" Isis looked up at her younger brother.  
  
"Yes, without doubt," Malik replied. "Just give me a day or two. You know so much more about the past and future than I do. You should be able to see her importance."  
  
"She has little importance," Isis stated. "I would lay my feet carefully, or your heart may crumble."  
  
"What do you mean?" Malik's eyebrows knotted in frustration. "I don't know what you see in Yume but she is important to me."  
  
"Brother, don't cause more pain then you need. Yume will not heal in time. Her dad will come and take her back. He knows she is here."  
  
"Sister!" Malik's face flushed with concern. "What do you see?"  
  
"I see blood," Isis whispered. "I see Yume's blood." Her head fell into her hands. Malik let out a snarl.  
  
"I will never allow that to happen!" Malik's rage formed over his brow and he slammed the coffee mug against the wall. "You lie!" Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"I wish I could lie to you, then maybe I could ease your pain." Isis was silent for a moment. Malik's rage disappeared into sadness.   
  
"I will protect her then! I will not allow your prediction to occur!" Malik stormed off.   
  
"Oh Ra, please avoid this blood shed. The past is so close to being repeated. Why would you ever reincarnate Yami's father?" Isis sneered. "You are a cruel god, but it is for our own learning." Isis stood up and placed her coffee mug in the sink and began picking up the piece of Malik's coffee mug. She sighed to herself.  
  
"I just wish I could tell Yume that all she's known is a lie. She isn't what she thinks she is. . . she will make a difference though."   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^;,,, I know it was short. . . but I promise that'll have chapter seven up in a few minutes. . . I wrote two chapters this time!  
  
Oh and so all of you know. . . This story has nothing to do with Pharaoh's Sister, which is by the way the bet damned story ever next to this one. : P  
  
Bai-Bai! And review!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	7. Truth

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Hello again! And welcome to chapter. . . ::looks at paper:: NANA-BAN! I mean. . . seven -.-   
I am sorry I just spent like all of my sick day (I got sent home from school sick T-T) studying Japanese. . . I have a BIG test comin' up soon.   
Anyhow . . . this is to keep my mind off of tests for a bit now. Enjoy!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Seven: Truth - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan/Ancient Egypt - -   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume moved into the shower and allowed the water to run over her hair and wash away her tears. She had heard Isis and Malik arguing.   
  
"How does someone live knowing they will die soon?" She questioned herself. She closed her eyes for a few moments and allowed the darkness to enter her thoughts. Her head swayed in strange movements and she felt everything go black. . .  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Princess," a voice came softly. She let out a groan and opened her eyes fully. Her green orbs fell onto the face that had called her out.   
  
"Princess Ankhmute," the voice came to her again. A smile planted onto her face when she saw the crystal blue eyes stare into her own.  
  
"Priest," she whispered still awaking from her sleep. "Why do you wake me so early?" Ankhmute's voice was soft and still held onto the thought of sleep.   
  
"You are a silly girl, your sister and brother are already awake while you are lazing about." The priest let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"I am not lazing," Ankhmute stretched her arms in front of her and then moved to sit up. She pointed her finger to the ground and made a circle with it. The priest let out a chuckle and turned to face one of the painted walls. "Why did you really wake me? You know well enough I was recovering from an illness. I am allowed to sleep in," Ankhmute chuckled.  
  
"I wished very much to see you. Your father, Amenhotep, set me this morning. He asked me to check up on you."  
  
"I see," Ankhmute said, "does that mean he is busy with state affairs today?"  
  
"Yeah, I am afraid so."  
  
"So he hasn't noticed my birthday is today then," she stated rather than questioned.   
  
"Well he probably would have, if he wasn't counseling with my father."  
  
"Mm," Ankhmute sighed. She had by then pulled her clothes on and was now brushing her hair, careful not to snag the comb on one of her braids. "Since your father is busy as well I am guessing you have no training today," she observed.  
  
"You guess well," the priest-in-training turned around to face Ankhmute. She walked forward and stood in front of the priest.   
  
"I guess then it was a shame then to get dressed," Ankhmute placed her head on the priest-in-training's chest. He let out a chuckle.  
  
"I see your in the mood for danger today. Or did you not notice the guards posted out in the hall." Ankhmute let a sad whimper escape her lips.  
  
"I guess then that it wasn't. What shall we do instead, Set?" She moved to look at his face.  
  
"Well you can go and see your sister and brother, they have been looking for you all day." Set smiled kissing Ankhmute's forehead.   
  
"Fine then!" She smiled sticking her tongue out at Set. Her smile widened and she moved towards the door.   
  
"I don't think that is very befitting of the pharaoh's daughter!" Set managed to yell at the disappearing princess.  
  
"Oh well!" He heard her yell back. Set let out a chuckle and ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair. Ankhmute was quite the deranged princess for all it was worth. But that didn't stop everyone from loving her as much as they did. She was most likely to be married off to her brother. Together they would bred fine children.  
  
"I guess our fun will end one of these days," Set sighed exiting Ankhmute's room. "But for all it's worth I'll love her just the same.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume shook her head.   
  
"What a strange hallucination," she said to herself. Her hand moved towards the knobs and turned off the shower. "What if it's real though? It seemed like a deja vou to me." Yume laughed at herself. "What a crazy past I must have," she smiled for a moment. Her smile faded softly and she wrapped the warm towel around her wet body. Her green eyes fell on her reflection in the mirror; her smile faded.  
  
The mirror shifted around her and instead of seeing her own reflection she saw Ankhmute's face.   
  
The same green eyes.  
  
The same blond hair.  
  
"What does this all mean?" Yume looked at the reflection.  
  
"Why do you deny your past?" The image spoke. Yume's eyes widened.  
  
"I do not!" Yume said harshly.  
  
"You've decided to ignore me. You cast me out when you hid the item."  
  
"I didn't hid it! I know where it is!"  
  
"Why are you with this man? You are meant for better things," Ankhmute looked at Yume carefully.   
  
"I love Malik."  
  
"But he is not for you. Go to Set."  
  
"He is here?" Yume's eyes lit up. "Set has been reborn?"  
  
"Set was always waiting for you. He promised you once he would follow you to your next life. Why wouldn't he be reborn in this time?"   
  
"Where is he hiding?" Yume asked the image of Ankhmute.  
  
"He is hiding in the body of Seto Kaiba. Set will only come to you if you are in danger. Get your item, find Set."  
  
"Ankhmute," Yume bowed her head down.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I promise my father will pay for everything he has done." Ankhmute smiled.   
  
"I know. Remember though; Watashi no tamashii no futago ha anata desu."[1]  
  
"Understood. I will revenge everyone."  
  
"We are one, Yume. Or should I say Ankhmute?"  
  
"Please don't call me that, I am Yume in this life." Yume's mouth curved into a smile and the image of Ankhmute disappeared.   
"Set," Yume whispered. "We will once again be reunited."  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
[1] Literally means; 'My twin soul is you.' It can also be translated as; 'You are my twin soul,' It is only be translated the second way because the English language won't really let us get away with saying, my twin soul is you.   
Or; 'We are twin souls.' : P but 'we' is 'watashitachi' so I guess it couldn't be translated into 'we are twin souls' ^ ^ oh well. . .   
  
Oh yes, before I forget. . . Set is Seto if you didn't realize that already. I can't remember at the moment which god that is but I promise I'll have it for ya soon enough. . .   
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	8. Awakening

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^ Hello! I got another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!  
  
Also, Ankhmute (for your reference) means; 'Image of her mother' and Amenhotep means; 'Amun is at peace' I got most of my names from Tjia! (. Don't worry, Set. Once my sister regains the powers of Thoth she will be able to unlock your memories," Ahmose smiled bowing to Kaiba. "You will need those memories." Ahmose bowed softly and then disappeared.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Okay, for all of you not up to date on your Egyptian gods I've put a little list of them so far. . .  
  
Thoth- Egyptian moon god. Over time, he developed as a god of wisdom, and came to be associated with magic, music, medicine, astronomy, geometry, surveying, drawing and writing. Thoth was generally depicted in human form with the head of an ibis or baboon. Both the ibis and the baboon were sacred to him. Thoth was also a god of the underworld, where he served as a clerk who recorded the judgments on the souls of the dead. Alternatively, it was Thoth himself who weighed the hearts of the dead against the feather of truth in the hall of the Two Truths. - He was also known in the Osirian legend for healing Isis's son Horus after his left eye was ripped out by Seth.   
  
Set- Also known as Seth, the Egyptian god of wind and storms. He was known as the lord of Upper Egypt (Osiris being the lord of Lower Egypt). Seth was married to his twin sister Nephthys and is the brother of Osiris. He was considered to be embodied with evil by the 26 dynasty, since he opposed the joining of lower and upper Egypt (during the first dynasty. Before that he was considered to be very important) He was said by the Osiris cults to have ripped through his mother's womb. - Seth was depicted as a man with the head of an unknown animal and had red eyes and hair. Often times he took the form of a crocodile and represented a hippopotamus or a black pig once.   
  
Please note that Seto isn't the god Set in my story, but was named after him. Thanks for keeping up with me for this long! Bai-Bai!  
  
Review!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	9. Returned Item, Returned Memories

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Back and bitchin'! Am I allowed to say that? OH well, for all of you who actually read this fic, I might change the rating depending on what happens next. (if it isn't already R. ::Cant' remember::)   
:) Continue-a-tion of the fic!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Nine: Returned Item, Returned Memories - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume slipped through the yard of her old house. The lights were off in all of the rooms, except her father's. His shadow shown against the window; the silhouette of him and another woman. Yume let out a sigh of disgust at his 'activities'.   
  
"Disgusting," she whispered before creeping closer.   
  
Her feet were bare against the fresh cut grass and Yume slipped closer towards her own window. When she reached it she removed a small pocket knife from her pocket and began to rip the dirt from the ground.   
  
It took her a few minutes until she heard the sound of her knife hitting wood. She dug on in attempt to uncover the small treasure in the ground.   
  
Finally she pulled out a small wooden box with hieroglyphics written across the top. Her dirty fingers moved over the writing and she read under her breath; 'the one who possesses this item will be revealed their past.'   
  
"I am such a damned good writer," Yume applauded herself in a whisper. She began to kick the dirt back into the hole. She heard silence; her father's activities were over. She kicked a patch of dirt and embedded a sharp rock into the skin. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and continued to push the dirt in the hole, despite her cut foot.   
  
She sit silent for a minute noting that a second light had been turned on. The woman and Yume's father had gotten dressed and were talking. The shadow on the ground handed the woman a few pieces of paper; money. The other accepted it and then walked off. Yume's father moved towards the back door and made his way outside to sit on the porch.   
  
Yume let out a soft scream and pressed against the wall in an effort to hide.  
  
"Blend into the wall damn it!" She mouthed the words instead of speaking them.   
  
"Nice night out, isn't it," Yume's father smiled. His eyes weren't focused on Yume, but his words were. She felt his step closer and Yume crept towards the porch; a few steps away. On the way there she stepped on a twig; it cracked under her heel.   
  
"Ah, Yume!" Her father smiled. "I see you've decided to come home." There was a chuckle.   
  
Yume stayed silent. Suddenly out of nowhere a cat appeared and meowed at Yume's father.  
  
"Oh, I see it is only you, Pamiu." The man reached down to pet the cat and it hissed scratching his hand. Yume's father cursed the cat and turned to head inside.   
  
Yume waited until she heard the door shut and then she turned to the cat and gave a half bow.  
  
"Bless you Bastet. You saved me," Yume petted the cat's head once and then ran out of her old yard with the box in hand.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^ it's developing well. . . but what's in the box!? You'll have to wait! : P  
  
Bai-Bai!  
  
Review!  
  
Bastet- Egyptian cat goddess. . .   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	10. Ankhmute, Another Soul

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^ Ii! Another chappie! Finally your questioned will be answered. . . to some extent.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Ten: Ankhmute, Another Soul - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan/Ancient Egypt - -  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Yume sat alone in front of the river. It was the same river where she had fallen in and almost drowned.   
  
Her hand moved over the words inscribed on the box once again to prove it was the right one. Her fingers fumbled in her coat pocket and pulled out a simply fashioned key. It fit into the hidden key hole and unlocked the box.   
  
The inside was lined with purple velvet and contained a small pendent of a lunar disk. It was the symbol of her master, Thoth. Along the disk in a spiral pattern was this; 'And by the moon and earth and sun I give this to my first daughter, Ankhmute. I bestow onto her, her past; if she ever losses it. Place it around your beautiful neck and whisper the forgotten words only you know and you will once again be my daughter. Simply Thoth.'  
  
Yume slipped the necklace around her neck and ripped the velvet from the boxes inside. Her fingers ran along the polished surface searching for the words she needed. When they caught them she whispered under her breath, 'Bring to me my memories past. My love, my life, my losses hence. For once they are brought to my mind I will once and forever be the girl Ankhmute.'   
  
Yume closed her green eyes and watched as her past played against her eyelids in fast forward. Suddenly it hit a crucial part and stopped to play abruptly.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
"Ankhmute!" The pharaoh yelled at the youth. The green eyes that belonged to the name cursed him silently. She looked up from the crumpled form of her sister and half-brother. "Ankhmute!" He yelled the name again waiting for her to acknowledge his call. Ankhmute stood to her feet, he softly hanging garments drenched in red blood.   
  
"What is it you want?" She sneered the question in a disrespectful tone. Her eyes held his stare and watched the Pharaoh move from his throne to a spot two paces away from the daughter of Thoth.   
  
"Bring to me the knowledge of Ra himself, half-breed. You will not stop me in my quest to become immortal. Daughter of Thoth, I have orphaned you since you were but an infant. Now it is your time to pay me back."  
  
"I will never help you become immortal. You have shown your true rage by slaughtering you wife and son and my half-sister. And I am only beginning to name the people you have killed on your rampage. Your heart will weigh heavily upon the scale in the Hall of Two Truths." Ankhmute's eyes never wavering.   
  
"You will give me the knowledge," the pharaoh commanded.   
  
"I am half-goddess your superior! You will stand down, Amenhotep." A few remaining guards shuffled from behind Ankhmute. Amenhotep grabbed a few throwing knifes and silenced them.   
  
Blood ran red against the floor.  
  
"You will stand down!" He commanded moving towards one of the bodies. He pulled out a curved sword and weighed it in his hand to balance out the weight. He showed all too clearly what he would do with it. "Tell me how it is I will become immortal or I will kill you!"  
  
"If you kill me you will only be inviting the gods here. They will certainly take revenge for all of those you have slaughtered today."   
  
"Then I will follow you to the next life!"  
  
"How honored I am that you would follow me there. Despite the fact that I will kill you then in my own revenge." Ankhmute's fingers moved into a fist clutching the sword at her hilt. She drew it with accuracy.   
  
"You will never defend yourself against me with only that!" Amenhotep smiled peering at the rusted long sword. It was sharpened to a fine point on one end.   
  
"Then it will protect me to my death!" Ankhmute yelled poising the blade to defend a blow. "I am not defenseless!" She yelled. Amenhotep smirked.  
  
"Let us test your skills then half-breed," he sneered running towards her to attack.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
^ ^ O. . . a cliffy? Review and maybe I'll update.  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	11. Sacrifice

~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
O.o;,, and now part two of the fight! GO ANKHMUTE!   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Eleven: Sacrifice - - Setting ~ Ancient Egypt - -  
  
Amenhotep attacked. Ankhmute blocked.  
  
Ankhmute attacked. Amenhotep blocked.  
  
It was an even match. They raged silently in their battle until Amenhotep pushed Ankhmute backwards and she tripped. Her sword went flying in on direction and her body in another. Amenhotep's sword came down in a fury and Ankhmute rolled out of the way. The blade caught her arm and she let out a blood curdling scream.   
  
Her eyes scanned for her sword and caught the shadow of a figure. The priest.  
  
"Amenhotep!" He cried. Amenhotep paused from his attack and turned to face the priest. Another figured ducked into the shadows and pulled Ankhmute into the darkness of a separate room.  
  
"Ankhmute," the voice called her by her name. She looked at the figure and caught Set's face.   
  
"Set!" Ankhmute exclaimed in a controlled whisper. "Your father should not be out there! He will be killed!" Ankhmute protested with tears in her eyes. "You cannot risk the lost of the heir. If I had killed the pharaoh your father would be next in line for the throne. You would be pharaoh!"  
  
"I cannot allow you to do any fighting! You cannot fight on your own. For once let us help."   
  
"Set!" Ankhmute turned to leave the room. Set's hand grabbed her arm and Ankhmute let out a cry of pain and fell from her feet.   
  
"Blood?" Set questioned her. Ankhmute let tears of pain and anguish fall down her cheeks. Set fell to his knees and sat next to the injured woman. She fell onto his chest for support. Her eyes fell back into her head for a moment.   
  
"Ankhmute," Set whispered. "You can't go out there."  
  
"I must!" Ankhmute said standing. She moved towards the wall and picked up a bow and arrow quiver. "I will shot an arrow into him, you and your father must keep him busy."  
  
"Of course," Set nodded. He didn't agree to Ankhmute fighting while she was wounded. But shooting an arrow would be better than sword fighting.   
  
Ankhmute moved through the door and pushed herself into the shadows. Set moved to grab a sword and fight the raged pharaoh. His eyes caught Ankhmute trying to pull the bow string back. Her face was stone still, but her eyes showed her pain.   
  
Set went through the door and watched as the pharaoh fought his father. The priest was wounded and fighting hard to stay on his feet.  
  
"Amenhotep!" Set yelled running to strike the pharaoh. Amenhotep turned his back on the priest and Ankhmute and raised his sword to strike. His sword carved through Set's stomach and an arrow lodged itself into his shoulder blade. Set and his father jumped forward and struck the pharaoh down.   
  
Ankhmute walked forward using the bow as a support. She smiled and moved towards the bodies of her sister and half-brother. Her hand reached up and she touched each of their wounds and foreheads. All the while whispering a spell; 'Oh Ra of wind and fire, oh Thoth my forever father. Please bring out my true powers, heal these two with my strength.'   
  
Thoth and Ra moved forward from the darkness.  
  
"Daughter, you called upon our strength," Thoth smiled.  
  
"Do you wish to use your remaining strength, my child?" Ra asked her kneeling. Thoth joined Ra and peered at his daughter.   
  
"I wish to use my strength to heal all the people I can. Please."  
  
"We can revive only three with what you have left," Thoth said.  
  
"Then that is easy. Set, Ahmose, and Yamunedjed."  
  
"You will die, daughter, are you sure?" Thoth asked. Ankhmute nodded her head. Ra's hand moved up and brushed a piece of her hair out of her green eyes.   
  
"You are strong, my child. I shall make sure you and your love are reborn together."  
  
"You are too kind, Ra." Ankhmute smiled.   
  
"Your wish is done," Thoth said after whispering a spell. Ankhmute nodded.   
  
"Your necklace," Ra fingered it, "will keep you alive long enough to allow your goodbyes. We would not dare take your life away with out those."  
  
"You are pure of heart," Thoth smiled moving fore ward to kiss Ankhmute's forehead. Ankhmute closed her eyes and felt her father's lips brushed her brow. When she opened her eyes again Ahmose was in front of her.  
  
"Ankhmute! You are alright?" Ahmose smiled happily.   
  
"Ahmose, Yami," Ankhmute smiled. "I want to see Set. I will not last much longer." Ankhmute stood to her feet. Her hand fell over her shoulder and she realized it was bandaged. She looked around and caught the surroundings of her room.   
  
"My room?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, you were unconscious on the floor. We feared you dead." Yami smiled hugging his step-sister. Ankhmute stood to her feet and pulled a cloak over her shoulders.   
  
"Thank you Ra, Thoth. You've given me more time then I had hoped for."   
  
She moved silently towards the study, guessing that was were Set would be. Her hands pushed the door open and surely enough Set was sitting next to his father getting a lesson. He moved to look at the cloaked figure and immediately noted who Ankhmute was.   
  
"Love, you're awake," he stood. His father stood as well and moved out into the back door.  
  
"Set, I am dying."  
  
"What do you mean? You are on your feet again."  
  
"I used the rest of my soul to buy you, Yami, and Ahmose back from the dead. Ra and my father, Thoth are giving me time to say good bye. I appear to be healthy, but I am not."  
  
"You gave your soul for your loved ones?" Set asked surprised. Ankhmute nodded chocking on her own tears.   
  
"I have to say good bye."  
  
"Ankhmute," Set moved forward and caught her body as she collapsed in tears.   
  
"I have to go," she whispered moving closer to him.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"I promise, Ankhmute that I will follow you to the next life. I will find you and finally we will have the joy we were meant to."  
  
"I give up the last part of my soul for our daughter," Ankhmute whispered. Bat took her from my womb and is waiting for me to call for her.   
  
"Our daughter?" Set questioned.  
  
"She is for you, treat her well." Ankhmute whispered a silent good bye. Her eyes closed softly and she fell heavily into Set's arms dead.   
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~  
  
Blah! She shouldn't have died. . . Well. . I had to do it.  
  
Review!  
  
~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~,`~ 


	12. Reunited?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
. Eric that was a flashback, she DIDN'T really die. You people are so thick headed. I swear if I get one more stupid comment about her being dead I am going to beat all of you. . . Since I am so pissed at the random reviews I am only updating ONE chapter! ONE!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Twelve: Reunited - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
Yume fell onto the ground dizzy. She was no longer Yume, she was now Ankhmute. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at her reflection in the river. Her eyes shut and she allowed a tear to escape.   
  
"After all this time, we will finally have revenge," Ankhmute whispered to herself. "But why is it I feel so lonely?" She moved her knee up and tucked them under her chin. Her hand moved to her throat and she fingered the pendent there.   
  
"Maybe it's because you are alone," a sinister voice came from the shadows. Ankhmute didn't turn to face the shadow. She could tell who was behind her by his voice.  
  
"Amenhotep, I see you're awake."   
  
"Yes, I am. Thanks to you my memories have awakened." The man moved and sat next to her. She knew the man looked like her father from this time, but he was no longer the cruel man she saw earlier that night. He was now the pharaoh, Amenhotep.  
  
"I see. Do you wish to take control of this time too and wish for immortality? Or revenge?" Ankhmute said as if she knew his every move. Her face was still and as calm as the moon in the sky; a full moon.   
  
"You are very strong Ankhmute, I heard what you did to save your family and love. You did what I could never have done. I am a weak pharaoh."  
  
"Not true, you are the one who rebuilt my father's shrine after it was burned by the lightening. That is a noble thing to do."  
  
"Ankhmute," Amenhotep looked over at the girl next to him.  
  
"Yes, pharaoh?"  
  
"I loved you."   
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Is that why you killed them?" Ankhmute's eye widened at her realization.  
  
"Yes. I killed your sister because she wouldn't have shut her mouth. I killed your step-brother because he would lead the throne instead of our child. I killed Set because he was your lover. He was the father of your child."  
  
"What about your guards? Your servants?"  
  
"They were a bother in any case."  
  
"You are twisted."  
  
Amenhotep was silent. Instead he peered into Ankhmute's eyes for a few moments and then pulled her face towards his. Ankhmute pulled away and stood to her feet backing off.  
  
"You may be the pharaoh in your own time, but you are not now and were never to me. I will find Set and Ahmose and we will take revenge. Your soul was banished and should have never been allowed out!"  
  
"If not for me you would not be here with your lover."  
  
"You are a vile pharaoh! I despise you, Pharaoh Amenhotep!" Ankhmute yelled clearly enough for anyone around her to hear and then she spun on her heel and ran off.   
  
Amenhotep looked at his reflection in the river and then pulled a small dagger from his sleeve.   
  
"You should have listened to me, little goddess. I think it is I who will survive this battle, not you and your lover."   
  
  
Ankhmute ran up the steps of the Kaiba Corp. building. She knew Seto would be here late filing papers. Something inside told her.   
  
"Who are you?" A guard stopped Ankhmute. She panted heavily and tried to push past the guard.  
  
"I need to see Set!" She yelled frantically in Egyptian not realizing where she was. "Set!"   
  
"What?" The guard looked at her for a few moments, but Ankhmute didn't try to explain in Japanese.   
  
She managed to push past the guard and run down a few corridors towards Kaiba's office.  
  
"Set!" She yelled pushing a door open. Kaiba stood inside with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Yume? Are you okay?" Ankhmute shook her head and tried to explain the situation. But her mind was so frantic she forgot to translate into Japanese. "Slow down," Kaiba tried to calm her down. Ankhmute choked on her tears but managed to calm down to some degree.   
  
"Now explain what's going on," Kaiba said softly.  
  
"Amenhotep is back and he's going to kill us," Ankhmute looked at Kaiba. "You don't remember, do you?" Her eyes widened and the thought taking her off the present situation.   
  
"Remember what?" Kaiba looked at dumbfounded.  
  
"Set!" Ankhmute placed her hand on Kaiba's face. He pulled away for a moment, not understanding what Ankhmute was doing. "Set, don't you remember me?"  
  
"I am not Set, my name is Seto Kaiba. You're Yume from my school. That is all I know."  
  
"Set," Ankhmute whispered her head beginning to spin.  
  
'You are alone,' Amenhotep's voice whispered in her spinning head. Ankhmute pulled back and tried to stand on her unsteady feet.   
  
"Love, I have waited for 5,000 years," Ankhmute whispered. "Ra, you are very cruel." Her breath fell into a rasping cough and she fell forward.   
  
Kaiba jumped forward and caught the girl's falling body.   
  
The world around Ankhmute went black.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O.o Review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Things Never To Be Said

Chapter has been removed for lemony content… it will be fixed and then re-uploaded. . . (8-29-03) 


	14. Yami's Promise

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ ^; Here you go, something to off set the really bad rape scene. . . I know . It's not my style. But I did it!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Fourteen: Yami's promise- - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
Yuugi moved slowly across his room. His feet moved in a shuffle due to the pull of sleep on his brain. Shadows tucked his room in an eerie half-darkness. His brain was uncertain whether to go back to bed or just take the whole day to wake. Both were nearly impossible considering school was upon him.   
  
Shadows sneered at him and begged him to venture into one. Yuugi's eyes fell onto one spot in particular; a shadow that contained eyes that peered through its depths.   
  
"Perhaps, my son, you could help me find Ankhmute," the eyes smiled.   
  
"Who are you?" Yuugi asked almost jumping wide-awake.   
  
"Amenhotep," the eyes closed and then opened again. "You are not my son, where is Yami?"  
  
Yuugi's bright eyes closed and then opened again. He was no longer Yuugi, but Yami.  
  
"Father, it has been long," Yami said standing taller than before.  
  
"Perhaps, you have grown well in this world. You've gained a host as well. Tell me you remember?" Amenhotep's eyes added authority to the words.   
  
"I remember, but I have no idea what you want."  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Revenge? You must be mistaken, our feud was settled long ago," Yami said simply.   
  
"I want Set and Ankhmute dead; I will not rest until they have died." Amenhotep glared.   
  
"I will not help you in any way father," Yami said simply and began to walk off. Amenhotep let out a fierce growl and jumped forward knocking down his son.   
  
"I cannot, of course inflict the same pain I did against your sister, Ankhmute. But you will help me," he glared.   
  
"Help you how?" Yami glared.   
  
"You will help me by not interfering. I know you will, do not and I will spare you," Amenhotep glared back at his son.   
  
"I will do no such thing; your problem lies with my sister and her lover. I will not interfere," Yami pushed his father off of him. Amenhotep let out a satisfying smile and then disappeared into the shadows.   
Yami gave out a curt snort and then went back into his spirit room leaving Yuugi utterly confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
. sorry it was so short; I gave you a really long chapter last time. I suppose it was really pointless, but I tried.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. Set Remembers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ ^ YAY! Finally some REAL romance. I finally got the inspiration to write this. As they say, 'Koi wo suru tabi mune Bon Bo Ban Bon'   
Bai-Bai  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Fifteen: Set Remembers- - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah!" Ankhmute cried as Kaiba's hands brushed her bruise again. Tears formed in her eyes as the CEO inspected the purple skin on her hips. He shook his head in disapproval and slid the elastic of Ankhmute's underwear back over her hips.   
  
"I can't do anything for you, it's only a bruise the skin did no break." Kaiba watched Ankhmute's face fall into a blank expression. Kaiba's hand came up and touched Ankhmute's brow. She pulled away scared of a man's touch, it had been a task enough to get Kaiba to inspect the bruises on her hips.   
  
"Why is it you keep jumping away from my touch?" Kaiba asked watching Ankhmute inch into a chair and pull her knees up to her chin.   
  
"I am scared of a man's touch," she whispered. Pieces of hair fell over her plastered face and hid most of her expression.   
  
Kaiba sighed pulling a cup of coffee from his desk and setting it in front of Ankhmute. She turned her head away and refused the substance.   
  
"I can't help you if you refuse my help," Kaiba said kneeling in front of her softly. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face and stared at the eyes looking back at him.   
  
"I don't want your help," Ankhmute said in a flat tone. "Amenhotep will be back."   
  
"Then I will protect you, if I had known I never would've left you alone."  
  
"Cheap comments made by those after events are worthless to me," Ankhmute growled. Kaiba glared back at her and moved to his desk. He sat on the neat desk and watched Ankhmute stare at a random spot on the wall.   
  
"Look, I have a lot of work I have to do. I am very willing to help, if you would like. If not then please tell me."  
  
Ankhmute sat silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Kaiba said opening his laptop and sitting in his chair. He pulled the laptop forward and then began to work again. Ankhmute reached forward and grabbed the warm coffee that sat on the table before her. She took a long sip of the liquid and then placed the cup back. Her eyes shut silently and then opened again.   
  
Kaiba's fingers moved over the computer's keyboard typing in codes and simulation numbers.   
  
Ankhmute looked at him with solemn eyes. She let out a soft sigh and then placed her head on the couch and fell asleep.   
  
"Set," she whispered in her dreams. Kaiba looked up from his work.  
  
"What about him?" He asked.   
"Tell him to watch out for Amenhotep. He will kill me next time," Ankhmute whispered in the fit of her sleep.   
  
"What did he do to you before?" Kaiba asked paying attention to the sleep talking girl.   
  
"Please, promise you won't tell. Promise you won't tell them that Amenhotep took me," she whispered. Kaiba's eyes widened and took all of his self control into his hand. He held back the fit of rage that was building inside of him.   
  
"Ankhmute," Kaiba said shaking the girl from her sleep. He had walked over to her instinctively. Her green eyes fluttered open and caught the image of her past lover.   
  
"Set?" She asked and then caught herself. "I mean, Kaiba."  
  
"You should go back to your own bed, you appear to be more tired then you thought," Kaiba suggested showing the girl more love than he would anyone else.   
  
"I don't want to, I'd be alone then," Ankhmute said in her half-sleep. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I want my love back to me."  
  
"I can't bring him back, I don't know how," Kaiba paused looking at her green eyes plead for compassion. "How about you let me finish up my work and then I'll sit next to you while you sleep. My couch is no place for you."   
  
"That would be nice," Ankhmute whispered closing her eyes and falling back into her sleep. Kaiba brushed a lock of bangs out of her eyes and his vision blurred.   
  
: ~ :  
  
Kaiba's eyes flashed over to his love and he watched as she struggled in pain to pull the bow string taught. He grabbed a sword and felt suddenly all his memories of the past form in his mind. He jumped forward with the sword in his hand and   
  
Ankhmute moved through the door and pushed herself into the shadows. Set moved to grab a sword and fight the raged pharaoh. His eyes caught Ankhmute trying to pull the bow string back. Her face was stone still, but her eyes showed her pain.   
  
Set went through the door and watched as the pharaoh fought his father. The priest was wounded and fighting hard to stay on his feet.  
  
"Amenhotep!" Set yelled running to strike the pharaoh. Amenhotep turned his back on the priest and Ankhmute and raised his sword to strike. His sword carved through Set's stomach and an arrow lodged itself into his shoulder blade. Set and his father jumped forward and struck the pharaoh down.   
  
  
Images of him bringing her body, limp in his arms, to his loyal friend.   
  
"Blue eyes, what have I done?" Seto whispered placing his loves body into his lap. "What will I do?" He sighed staring out over the golden sands.   
  
: ~ :  
  
Kaiba's mind snapped back into reality and his vision turned clear again. His hand was still lying softly upon Ankhmute's brow. She let out a sigh in her sleep and smiled.   
  
"What just--?" Kaiba's mind ran in circles trying to calculate the situation.   
  
Ankhmute yawned and her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Set?" She peered at him through her sleep-driven eyes.   
  
"Ankhmute, what is this sadness I feel?" Kaiba asked in a mundane tone.   
  
Ankhmute was silent as she thought about the question. Her eye brows raised and she stared at him for a moment.   
  
"What is it you see?" Ankhmute asked standing from her spot on the couch. Kaiba's eyes went unfocused for a moment.  
  
"I see my father and Amenhotep fighting. I see you trying in vain to pull the bow taught. Your eyes show your pain, despite what your face says."   
  
Ankhmute's eyes flooded with tears almost immediately and she wrapped her arms around Kaiba. Her words were frantic and in an ancients tongue Kaiba couldn't speak a moment ago.   
  
Kaiba wrapped his hands around the woman, his love and smiled deeply. Everything made sense, everything that was once unknown now was. He finally had a purpose in his life, some one to live for.   
  
Ankhmute moved away from Kaiba's embraced and stared into his crystal-blue eyes. Her face lighted with happiness. Kaiba's hand came up and touched her cheek.  
  
"Ankhmute," he whispered not sure of what else to say.   
  
Ankhmute was silent, her eyes saying more than she ever could. Kaiba's hand slipped into her hair and pulled her face towards his, pulling her into a sweet kiss. Ankhmute intertwined her finger together behind Kaiba's back holding her close to his warmth.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ ^ Wasn't that cute? Please review!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	16. Final Warning

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
^ ^ Okay, I am at my moms and I am in a bad mood. . . so i've decided to update. ^ ^; yes no logic was involved!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Sixteen: Final Warning - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ankhmute walked with her books intertwined in her arms. She had been out of school for a few days and she needed to go back. Her eyes scanned the passing kids as she shuffled into the school.   
  
Kaiba shuffled behind her with his normal don't-come-near-me look, his blue eyes never letting Ankhmute out of sight. Just in case Amenhotep decided he wanted to come back.  
  
The school day went on progressively slow. The classes were easy and served no purpose to Ankhmute as she stared at the chalk board and copied the notes there. Her mind drifted on several topics, dancing upon each one as if they were as fragile as glass. Her heart faltered during one of her classes and she felt her mind slip away from her.   
"Ankhmute," a voice called her mind away. "Ankhmute," it smiled. Her mind felt like it was being turned off and Ankhmute felt herself falling. Her head began to throb in pain and her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Yume, are you okay?" A boy asked helping her up from off the floor. He had deep purple eyes that reminded her of someone she once knew.   
  
"I am sure I will be," Ankhmute said unsure of her own health. "It was nothing, Menatho," her mind responded without thinking. The boy blinked and gave her an odd look.   
  
"You know my real name?" He asked puzzled.   
  
"Of course, you're the captain of the guards," Ankhmute said beginning to gather her books from around her. She paused for a moment and looked up at Malik.   
  
"Call me Malik here," He said handing Ankhmute her last book. Ankhmute thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I am sure it's nothing, although my head hurts a bit," she said smiling.   
  
"Would you like me to walk you to the nurse?" Malik asked politely. Ankhmute shook her head and thanked him before turning on her heel. Her eyes widened and she felt a dark shadow fall over the room.   
  
The shadows twisted and turned like black smoke and then fixed themselves into the shape of a man.   
  
"Amenhotep," Ankhmute breathed the name. The shadow laughed and stared at her with blood thirsty eyes.   
  
"You can still mouth my name," the shadow smiled.   
  
"I told you to stay away from me!" Ankhmute whispered in harsh words. Malik watched Amenhotep grab onto Ankhmute's wrist letting her books fall to the ground.   
  
"And I told you I would seek revenge against you," Amenhotep sneered.   
  
"Are you here to take me again?" Ankhmute asked in a flat tone. Her eyes drifted away from his face and onto memories of her last encounter with the pharaoh.   
  
"I have no need to take you against," Amenhotep smiled, "but I have a great need to end your suffering and kill you now. I have left you alive too long, I am afraid."   
  
"Then what will happen next?"  
  
"I will kill Set," Amenhotep sneered. Ankhmute's eyes widened at the thought of her love getting killed. She shook her head wildly shaking free the images her mind was producing.   
  
"Never!" She growled. "I'll never let you go after Set!" She tried to jump forward and attack the pharaoh, but he still held her wrist. All he had to do was squeeze on her fragile bones and she let out a loud whimper of pain stopping her assault immediately.   
  
"What will you do, little Ankhmute?" Amenhotep smiled watching Ankhmute cringe in pain and fear as he produced a small knife from his pocket.   
  
Ankhmute looked around wildly for anyone who could see Amenhotep's onslaught, but she realized they had been covered in shadows. All of her hope seemed to fail her in an instant, like someone kicking a rock down a bottomless pit.   
  
Ankhmute watched the blade fall against her throat and felt the few cold-red drops of blood fall down her throat.   
"Set, I love you," she whispered.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*evil laughter* really big cliff! because I am mad at my mom .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. Unlikely Savior

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok this is narrowing down. NUmber one: there is one more chapter after this one. ^o^ I am sorry, you knew it had to end. ^ ^; I'll be sure to write a sequal real soon if ya'll want. Bai!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- - Transfer Students - - Yume Yui and Mahina Jaz Tanzir - - Chapter Seventeen: Unlikely Savior - - Setting ~ Modern Day Japan - -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Set, I love you," Ankhmute whispered. The knife clung close to her throat and the shadows swirled around her. Amenhotep looked up hearing the soft squishing of sneakers.   
  
"Put her down," a voice came sternly through the shadows.   
  
Amenhotep laughed, "why would I do that?"  
  
"Because if you don't this arrow will be in your heart the minute another drop of blood falls," the faceless voice growled and an arrow head glinted in the shadows.   
  
"Who are you?" Amenhotep cried looking deep into the shadows for a set of eyes. He found the purple orbs of a man staring him down an arrow shaft.   
  
"My name is Menatho, I am your captain of the guards," Menatho smiled. Amenhotep's eyes opened wide and he watched the arrow fly at him, unable to dodge it. The arrow rooted into his chest and he dropped Ankhmute. She fell onto the ground and smashed her head against the hard floor knocking her unconscious.   
  
Blood fell from Amenhotep's chest and Menatho pulled back a second arrow.   
  
"I told you to let her go. You cannot hesitate, my pharaoh," Menatho smiled.   
  
"You bastard," Amenhotep swore at his captain.   
  
"You will not take revenge against your own family; I am not going to let you." A second arrow jumped from his fingers and landed in Amenhotep's chest piercing his heart. There was a loud cry from Amenhotep and tried to yank the arrows from his chest. Menatho lowered his bow and stared at Amenhotep.   
  
"You will not cause this family pain any more. The gods wish your death," Menatho gave a low bow to his pharaoh and disappeared with Amenhotep's body.   
  
  
The shadows swirled around Ankhmute and moved away. Malik stood silently looking at Ankhmute. His hand came up and shook her out of her unconscious state.   
  
"Malik?" She looked at him. His mouth widened into a smile and he pointed over to Kaiba.   
  
"Go find your love again, dear Ankhmute. He has been waiting a thousand years."  
  
"What about Amenhotep?" Ankhmute asked standing to her feet.   
  
"He is dead," Malik smiled. Ankhmute's face filled with silent tears and she ran towards her love.   
  
"Set, we are finally free!" She laughed jumping into her love's arms.   
  
"Yes we are," Kaiba smiled pulling his love in for a kiss.   
  
  
Malik smiled watching the two find happiness in each other's embrace. A figure appeared by his softly and looked up.   
  
"You did well, Menatho," the figure smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Ra. I did only what I was supposed to," Malik smiled.   
  
"You've done well," Ra nodded and then disappeared. Everything was finally fixed, everything was finally set.   
  
"Yes, my queen. You are finally free," Malik smiled at Ankhmute.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ ^ you like? Please review! O' and i am sorry for the misunderstanding, Malik knows Yume and Ankhmute. But Ankhmute has never met Malik in this life ^.^ Sorry if ya'll were a bit confused. Another thing I forgot about was the whole clone thing, Yume wasn't really a clone, Ishizu was supossed to clarify that. Even if she was it wouldn't matter anymore ^ ^; Ankhmute took over Yume and I don't think Yume's coming back. So thanks anyways for reading.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	18. The God's Gift

Chapter has been removed for lemony content… it will be fixed and then re-uploaded. . . (8-29-03) 


End file.
